eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.36
New Set: The Fall of Argenport * Over 275 new cards and new mechanics have been added to Eternal. * The new set is now available for purchase from the store and can be crafted via Shiftstone. * New Theme decks are now available for purchase from the store. * The Draft format has changed to draft the new set along with new curated Draft Packs from previous sets (see below). Gauntlet/Forge Season End * Progress for all players has been reset in both Gauntlet and Forge. * New AI opponents have been added, including new bosses in the Gauntlet. * Some existing AI decks have been updated to include cards from the new set. Reward Update * Packs from season rewards, rank up chests in the Gauntlet and Forge, and the free pack awarded for first win of the day have all been updated to give packs from The Fall of Argenport. * Packs from standard chests have been updated to randomize between The Empty Throne, Omens of the Past, and The Dusk Road, weighted according to the number of cards in each set. * New Achievements added. New Totems * Five new Totems are available to purchase in the store, themed to each of the five factions. UI Updates * The deck builder will have a separate tab for creating a Market. * A Market icon will appear on the playmat if you are playing with a Market. * Card zoom in is now available on smartphone during draft mode to see amount owned. Bug Fixes ;General * Importing a deck will now prioritize adding premium versions of owned cards. ;Gameplay * Destiny units drawn from the void should now correctly draw you a card from your deck. * Units with both Ambush and Bond should be able to be played with Bond when Ambush cards can usually be played. * When a card with Warp is put back on top of the deck with Second Sight, it should now correctly display face-up. * Cards played by Destiny that require a target should now correctly present when drawn. ;Card Fixes * Disassembler’s ability should now correctly deal damage when the opponent has a Statuary Maiden in play. * Rakano Sheriff’s ability can no longer be used while Hooru Pacifier is in play. * Strategize should now interact correctly when drawing cards with Destiny. * Drawing a Lumen Shepherd off of a Timeworn Sentinel’s Ally ability will no longer cause the board to fill with Wisps. * The created card from Veteran Mercenary is no longer displayed to the enemy player. * The Last Word no longer gives Deadly to Devastating Setback. * Steelfang Chakram should now interact correctly with transformed units. Draft Packs (Note: The following changes were detailed in a separate source post.) With the release of The Fall of Argenport, there are some important changes coming to how Drafts work in Eternal. * Our Draft format will consist of four packs of cards: two packs from the most recent set, and two Eternal Draft Packs. * Your packs from the latest set will both be passed to you from the same player, and your Eternal Draft Packs will both be passed to you from another player. The order in which packs are opened will be: :*''The Fall of Argenport'' :*''Eternal'' Draft Pack :*''Eternal'' Draft Pack :*''The Fall of Argenport'' * Eternal Draft Packs contain a specially curated pool of cards selected from previously-released sets: The Empty Throne, Omens of the Past and The Dusk Road. You draft them just like a normal pack (and keep what you draft), but the cards in the pool are specifically chosen to be drafted in alongside two packs of The Fall of Argenport. * So, what’s in a Draft Pack? Click here to see the full card list. * Eternal Draft Packs make for a fun Draft environment that shows off the new cards, synergies, and strategies of the latest set, while making sure players still have access to iconic cards from the past. }}